falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Stable 50 (Terminal Secrets)
Stable 50 is a location in the radioplay series Terminal Secrets. It appears in the fourth episode, Tinned Mint. Experiment & Results Stable 50 was commissioned as a special military project to provide protection for the fairly large regiment of steel rangers stationed at Fort Stronghoof. The Stable really only had to survive the Great War and a few years of hazardous surface conditions. Unlike most of the other Stables, which were designed for much longer lasting scenarios, Stable 50 was simply designed to function as intended. Because of this, very few resources were diverted for the project as Stable-Tec was much more preoccupied with the civilian stables and the wide variety of experiments that their occupants would be the unwitting victims of. As such, construction was rushed with Stable 50. After the war, the stable was beginning to fall apart from bad wiring, shoddy insulation, faulty plumbing, and many other issues. Even for a military project, the Stable was extremely utilitarian. There were almost no areas for recreation or general morale. There were also issues with food supplies, which created stricter and stricter rationing scenarios for the soldiers taking shelter there. After only 12 years, the main generator powering the Stable began to fail. It was the same generator built to supply Fort Stronghoof, and did not have the longevity of full scale reactors developed over the course of the war. The steel rangers were finally forced to leave Stable 50 and set up a new permanent post in the ruins of Trottingham where they were able to rally with other steel rangers which had already surfaced, including Steelhooves. It is not known if the ruins of Fort Stronghoof or Stable 50 have been re-purposed by any other wastelanders or creatures. Notable Residents * Mint Cream * Peach Cobbler Quotes * "Lance Corporal Mint Cream’s journal, entry one hundred and thirty two, twenty second year of Luna. Well, we are officially screwed. Last night, around oh two thirty hours our magical energy generator finally died. We’ve only been down here twelve years and the fucking generator died. Know why? It turns out the thing that was meant to keep us alive down here is the same one that had been powering Fort Stronghoof during the entire war! What kind of corner cutting cheapskates wouldn’t give a survival shelter it’s own independent power source? It wasn’t enough that they built the place out of inferior materials? We’re down to backup power. It’ll last... a few weeks. A month at most. Oh, and the icing on the cupcake? We’re almost out of food. We did our best to make it last. We’re down to starvation rations. But it still won’t do. Clearly long term survival was right up there with comfort and recreation in terms of priorities for fucking Stable-Tec. The officers are meeting now to figure out what we’re going to do. It’s really not looking good." Behind The Scenes * The Stable 50 story was created by Daniel Mohan. Category:EAST Corp Productions Category:Terminal Secrets Category:Stables (Terminal Secrets) Category:Locations (Terminal Secrets)